CS-4th January 2017
Johnny helps an upbeat Jenny move her things out of Rita's flat. Aidantells Johnny that he thinks he's sorted things out with Adam while, at the same time, Eva complains to Leanne and Toyah about Adam and Peter's actions. Daniel celebrates his twenty-second birthday and Kenasks that they all have a family meal. Adam confides in Peter that Aidan tried to threaten him. Aidan invites Alya round to the flat to talk business about their vintage range. Jenny overhears and assumes they’re arranging a lovers’ tryst. Robert and Michelle go shopping in towntogether. At Amy’s suggestion, Steve and Liz plan a baby shower for Michelle. Having run the idea by Simon, Eva decides to organise the same for Leanne too. A bedraggled Billy explains to Todd how he spent the night in a bus shelter with Shona as all the hostels were full. Todd agrees to persuade Eileen to let her stay at No.11. Liz asks Eva to pass on a message to Toyah that she'll give her a trial shift behind the bar. Jenny, playing the concerned friend, tells Eva that Aidan is having an affair with Alya and she’ll find them at the flat now. Eva barges in there all guns blazing but she’s mortified when she's persuaded that a perfectly innocent business meeting is taking place. Aidan finds out that Jenny was the source of the information. Steph’s friend Peggycalls in the bistro and is instantly smitten with Robert. Eileen agrees that Shona can stay. As the Barlows gather for the birthday dinner at No.1, Peter receives a text from Toyah and, making excuses, heads out, leaving Simon unimpressed. Aidan tears a strip off Jenny in front of Johnny for trying to split him and Eva up but they’re interrupted by a visit from the police telling Aidan they’ve had a complaint about his threatening behaviour towards Adam. Johnny despairs. Peter meets Toyah in his flat. An unimpressed Shona agrees to stay at No.11. Hearing that Royplans to stay with Sylvia for a few months, Cathy assures him that she’d rather have him in her life as a friend than lose him altogether. Johnny tells Aidan that he's not ready to take over and he's cancelling his plans to retire. Roy decides not to sell up and renews his friendship with Brian who realises how much Cathy cares for him. An unhappy Simon covers for a late Toyah in front of Leanne, saying she was organising her baby shower. Johnny meets Jenny in the Rovers. He tells her that she's vicious and he wants her to move out again. 'Characters: ' Eva Price Toyah Battersby Leanne Battersby Nick Tilsley Simon Barlow 'Johnny Connor ' Aidan Connor Jenny Bradley Alya Nazir Ken Barlow Tracy Barlow Daniel Osbourne Adam Barlow Peter Barlow Steve McDonald Michelle Connor Amy Barlow Liz McDonald Billy Mayhew Todd Grimshaw Eileen Grimshaw Robert Preston Roy Cropper Cathy Matthews Brian Packham Steph Britton Fiz Stape Sean Tully 'Shona Ramsey ' 'PC Brady ' '''Peggy-'''Shanice Stewart-Jones